Dark Days Of Love
by Preasure
Summary: Eddward is being forced by his neglectant parents to move to Florida so they can see him more often, but he is forced to leave Kevin behind. First Fanfic hope you like it. Contains Language, sexual content, and violence. Rev! KevEdd
1. Chapter 1

Rev! KevEdd Break-Up

Eddward stands before his gaping locker, staring at its emptiness. He still hasn't told Kevin that his parents were "_moving him closer to them_" but it won't change that he will never see them. Marie stood next to him, but says nothing. Eddward slams his locker shut making a loud slam echo through the silent and empty hallway.

"God dammit..." he mutters under his breath, voice shaking in anger as tears threaten to spill over his cheeks. Marie's only response is to wrap her arms around him, but he can't bring himself to do the same. He only stands, held in her arms, head hanging low, as tears begin making their way down his cheeks.

He skips school that day, he just can't face Kevin. He waits until it's late, and he looks out his window, only to see the one thing he had hoped he wouldn't, Kevin making his way to his front door. Eddward cringes in sadness, in fear for what he knew was to come. He can't let him inside. He makes his way down the stairs, and before Kevin can knock, Eddward opens the door. His face has grown emotionless, as not to show his pain to Kevin.

"E-eddward. Why didn't you-" he is interrupted with Eddwards sharp and cold voice.

"Hey, Pumpkin, we should split." And with that, Kevin falls silent. His eyes are frozen wide, he can't believe what he is hearing. He can't say anything, he can only stand in silence. "Well, then... that's that." Eddward steps back to close the door, but Kevin interrupts this action by speaking.

"Why... Why would you do this to me? Why would you make me fall in love with you and then... then just leave me?" his voice is shaking with anger and sadness as tears begin spilling over his cheeks. He receives no reply from Eddward, which only messes with his emotions even more, "Say something!" he shouts to Eddward, whose only reply is to slowly swing the door shut. "Eddward! Eddward, please! Don't leave me!" but, the door only closes in his face. Later that night, Eddward broke into the school and left a letter in Kevin's locker, knowing he wouldn't get it until Monday.

The next day he leaves early in the morning to catch his plane, but before he climbs into the cab, he sees Nazz sitting and talking to Kevin. When her fiery eyes meet Eddwards icy ones, she stands and quickly makes her way towards him. Eddward prepares to be yelled at, but receives a little more than that. In one swift move, she backhands Eddward across the face. There is a brief moment of silence where Nazz stands fuming, preparing to scream and Eddward stands silent, head turned to the side, eyes frozen wide as he processes what she just did.

"How the_ fuck_ could you do that to him?! After everything Kevin did he deserves better than this! You're such a prick! You never even loved Kevin!" with that, Eddward snaps. He slowly turns his head, his neck popping with the sudden movement of the cramped muscles. He glares down at her with his ice cold eyes, and her anger is swiftly replaced with fear.

His voice is cold and sharp, but more than anything, it was dark, "What do _you _know? I obviously love him, I'm hurting myself and him _now_ to spare us the worse pain of breaking up _later._ I have to move to fucking Florida, excuse me for trying to spare him the difficulties of a long distance relationship." He throws his bags into the trunk of the cab, slams it shut then turns, leaning down to her level, "Excuse me for sparing him from _myself_ out of everything." He leaves those words hanging in the air and climbs into the backseat of the cab and the driver takes off, heading straight for the airport like he was paid to do by Eddwards parents, leaving Nazz standing dumbstruck, shocked Eddward would say something like that.

As Monday rolls around, Kevin muscles up the energy to go to school despite Nazz's recommendations. He forces a smile as his friends wave to him, and he waves back. When he reaches his locker he enter his combination. He freezes before he opens it, remembering all the notes Eddward had left for him to find in there. A faint sad smile appeared on his face as he opens his locker. A neat letter falls out, and the writing on the front is unmistakeably Eddwards. It reads "_ To ~ Kevin_". He slowly reaches down and picks it up. He slowly and carefully opens the seal and pulls out the letter which reads;

_Dear Kevin,_

_I know I broke up with you in a shitty way, and I know I left you confused and heartbroken, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to break up with you, but I had to. I am moving to Florida under my parents wishes. I just couldn't find it in myself to put you through all of the hardships of a long distance relationship. _

_I remember how when I called you Kevin you would always flush a little. I remember how focused you looked while you were reading, and how that focused expression always mixed with entertainment when I watched a documentary with you. I remember how happy you were when you found the notes I left you, but, sadly, this is going to be the last one. I know I didn't say it much but,_

_I Love You._

_Goodbye,_

_Eddward_

Kevin holds the note in his hand, eyes wide as tears swell in his eyes. The person who appears before him is not Nazz, but Marie. Her eyes are swollen and red and her cheeks are lightly flushed from all the crying she had most likely done due to Eddward's leaving, and his face turns from that of shocked sadness, to that of full-out crying. They embrace in a mutual hug of sadness, and both wished to have Eddward back. Marie's pocket held Kevin's not to her, it reads;

_Please Marie, Take care of Kevin. You better than anyone know what he's going through._

_~Eddward_


	2. Chapter 2

Rev! KevEdd Break-Up

Kevin sits on the couch of Maries' empty trailer, the only current inhabitants being her and him. She comes out of the kitchen holding two mugs of coffee. She had made Kevins' decaf with lots sugar and sweetener as he didn't like the usual bitterness of coffee. She smiles at him sadly, "It's alright, Kev, he'll visit." she tries to assure.

"No he won't..." Kevin begins quietly, "He can't... he can't make up the money and his parents won't help..."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but it's nice to believe he's gonna come back..."

"I guess..." with that came the end of that conversation, and they begin telling stories about Eddward from when they were little. Marie is the one who is telling most of the childhood stories, as Kevin doesn't have many good ones at all, let alone with Eddward.

In a few hours Eddward goes home, only to be welcomed with a worried mother and a yelling father. His drunk father looses his temper and he begins beating Kevin, he is soon coaxed off with offers of food from Kevins mother. Kevin immediately runs to his room and locks himself in.

Eddward stands in front of his new locker, late in the afternoon. It stands gaping open and it reminds him of his old one, but it will _never_ be _his_ locker. This school will never be a place he will look forward to go to. Florida will never be his home.

"Dude, you just gonna stand there or what?" he hears Leon's annoyed voice echo through the halls as he yells at him.

"Shut up," Eddward snaps, "I'm right here stop shitting yourself."

"Shut up." Leon says with a sharp tone, "I don't _need _to help."

"Then fuck off. I said I have a car and I have plenty of time to finish and get there on time."

"Okay, but don't be late! It's a bad impression to be late to your first band rehearsal!" Leon shouted as he dashes out the door. Eddward just rolls his eyes and starts emptying his small box of stuff into his locker. Yesterday he met a group of people who invited him to be in their band, _Solar Dragons _when they found out he could sing and play just about every instrument in the band. Solar Dragons mainly did covers and went on national tours often. Eddward accepted, hoping that it wold give him the chance to see Kevin again.

When he finishes with the box, he pulls out his backpack and begins emptying out the text books, notebooks, journals, binders, etc. until it only contains a few personal items, one of which being his laptop. He stands and closes his locker. He immediately notices the presence of a group of people at the end of the hall, making its way towards him. It contains mostly boys but there are a few girls who Eddward suspected are there to support the boys.

"Damn," the boy who seemed to be the leader began, "we wanted to sneak up on you."

"Good luck with that." Eddward says, a smirk growing out on his face. The people are obviously going to try to set him in what they want his place to be. These are the School Royalty, the populars. Eddward doesn't mind, he's been itching to blow off steam and he can take care of these guys.

The boys reaction is a small chuckle, "Wow, scrawny boy here's got quite the mouth. Look, I run things around here, and you give off the kinda vibe that makes me believe you feel otherwise," His group had stopped a few yards back, but he was up and in Eddward's face, "So I'm just going to prove it to you."

The moment he said that, he had _challenged _Eddward, and the moment Eddward is challenged is the moment he accepts it. Before the boy could do or say anything else, Eddward punches him in the stomach and the noise of the air leaving the boys lungs echos through the silent hallway and he falls to his knees. Eddward wastes no time grabbing the back of his head and bringing his knee up to the boys face. The loud crack of the boys nose breaking causes the already existent smirk on Eddward's face to grow wider.

Blood from the boys nose has flooded from the boys nose onto Eddward's jeans, shoes, and all over the tile floor. Eddward, smirking like a crazy bastard that knows how to win, holds out his arms inviting the other boys to attack him as well, "Come on, _fight me_." but the entire group just stands wide eyed, paralyzed in fear and confusion. It becomes clear to Eddward that it was all an act, the boy that lay broken and bloody on the floor never actually _needed_ them so they never had to fight, which means they don't know how. "Fuckin pussies. Come at me when you grow a pair." Eddward says before pickin up his backpack that just missed the blood beginning to pool near it, and walking away down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't upload. I was busy with homework and friends, to make up for it I'm gonna try to make this one really long and entertaining. Hope you like it, Warning: This chapter contains BL and sexual content, so if you don't like it please skip over it. **

**~Preasure **

Eddward sits with his elbow propped on the desk and his chin in his palm, staring half minded out the window. His math teacher, Ms. Collens, notices he isn't listening to the lesson and asks, "Eddward, tell me what's seven times seven?"

Automatically, without flinching or looking away from the window, "Forty-nine," and a small smirk grows on his lips. Ms. Collens just scoffs and continues the lesson. Eddward notices prying eyes and turns from his window, and is glad he sits in a far corner of the room, he can look around without being too obvious.

As he's scanning the room, he finds who he's looking for. He finds the owner of those prying eyes, and he can't help his smirk. The owner is none other than Garrett, the leader or the royalties. The one with the broken nose and bruised stomach fromhis little _chat _they had yesterday. Eddward had a successful band audition and rehearsal and is now considered an official member, earning the role of the Lead Guitarist and Lead Voice for some songs, but who sang them depended on who wanted to, and out of those people who was best.

Eddward smugly stares back, and Garrett only accepts his wordless challenge, and they engage in a stare down. Eddward has never been stared down by anyone but Marie, and there is no way he's giving in to this looser. Garrett, obviously, broke first. Garrett hates those two blocks of ice in Eddwards head that he calls his eyes.

Eddward only suppresses a chuckle and turns back to his window, relaxing in his seat and leaning back with his hands in his pockets. Garrett only goes back to pretending to listen to the lesson. The final bell rings and Eddward stands, only to have Garrett standing in front of him.

"What is it? How many times am I gonna have to break your face for you to understand I'm _better_ than you?" Eddward says as his eyes sharpen into a glare, forcing Garrett to suppress a shudder at those cold eyes.

"That's just it," Garrett began, "You _are _better than me and that's a problem I've never had before. With anyone," they looked over Garrets shoulder as Ms. Collens tells them to leave, but Garrett continues with Eddward as he walked past him, only to have Garret follow him, "but now, with you, I have it, and I might have it again. But," before Eddward can take another step down the long hallway, the other teen steps in his way, blocking his path, "I might solve that problem."

Eddward only scoffs and leans back on his heel, "Oh yeah? How are planning on doing that?"

Garretts eyes brighten in hope, "You join me. Join the royalties, that is." Eddward can only do his best to suppress his laughter but allows his smirk to grow, "That way I don't have that problem anymore."

Now, Eddward does laugh, and it only confuses poor Garrett, "Really? Not only is it stupid for someone weak to ask for someone strong to go under their command so _bluntly_, It's also _very _stupid for _you _to ask _me_ that. Now, unless you want to find out how much you would need me against someone even _remotely _stronger than you, get the fuck out of my way and stay there." Eddward says and pushes Garrett out of the way with his shoulder to meet up with Sophie who has been waiting at Eddwards locker the whole time. She steps out of the way so he can gather his things and another royalty approaches, this one a girl. Eddward recalls her name being Emerie.

"H-hi..." the girl begins. She is all but subtle with her fear towards Eddward, "I-I was wondering if you'd like to hang out during lunch with me and my friends... We'd love to ha-" but she was cut off with the slam of Eddwards locker and him turning to her as he swings the backpack onto one shoulder.

"Look, girlie, your boss already asked. I said no, and 'no' means '_no_' with me, understand? And don't pull some bullshit girl crap on me and try to sneak me into the royalties because I'm telling you now, I don't care." and he turns, grabbing wide eyed Sophie and pulling her with him as he walks down the hall, leaving the brunette standing there, wide eyed.

Eddward opens the passenger door for Sophie and she climbs in, he closes her door and then goes to his, climbing in and starting it. "Oh... my... _god_, Eddward! Do you know what you just did?!"

Eddwards only response was to sigh and pull out behind a car and follow it along with the other cars around it out of the parking lot towards the exit, "No, Sophie, I don't think I do. Why don't you inform me."

"You turned down _Emerie Sommerson, _oh my _god_." She tears her eyes from him and falls back into her seat, staring up at the roof, "Oh, and her face. That's what I call priceless."

"Think that's good?" he says deviously, causing her to look back at him, "Then you obviously haven't seen Garretts face. And _that _face is gonna last a couple weeks."

"That was _you_?! Oh my god, Eddward, you're just a royalty-hunter!" she says with both excitement and awe.

"Not really, he just challenged me, and so I showed him what happens when someone makes that mistake." he says calmly, as he has been and his focus is still on the road.

"... There's something we haven't told you, Eddward..." she says quietly and looks down to her lap where she knots her fingers together in different ways over and over.

"Oh yeah, and whats that?" Eddward says casually as they drive on an empty street.

"The next show is... is the cul-de-sac..." Eddward slams the gas so hard the back tires come up a little, "Edd! Wha-"

But Eddward was on her case immediately, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! What the fuck where you thinking?!"

"Hey! This was the plan _before _you got here!"

"So why didn't you tell me the plan in the beginning?!" at this, she looks down and fiddles with her fingers again.

"I'm sorry, Eddward..." was all she could say." but he just drove her to her home without saying a word to her. When he stops in front of her trailer, he looks at her, "When _is _this show?" he asks.

"... Tomorrow..." she says quietly and he grips the steering wheel. "Josh said if you agreed he would pick us all up. We have your ticket already..."

"Fine, I'll go." he says through clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'll tell him." she says before hurrying out her door and running up the steps into her trailer. He just drives off.

Kevin sits alone on his couch while his parents have left early to go on a vacation for the summer claiming to return a week after he continues school. He just accepts it and when there's a knock at the door he just yells, "Come in." and Marie enters and runs up to him, "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, _Kevin! _Eddward is gonna be back in town with his _Band_! They're gonna be here all summer! At least, that's what he forwarded to me from his friend." she says excitedly, but Kevin has already jolted up and was staring at her wide eyed, "He says his Band is staying at a hotel but his Parents kept that house as a vacation house for when he inevitably came here for breaks."

Kevin has a huge smile but it quickly fades, "Wait... why am I happy?!" he says as it hits him like a smack to the face when he realizes that he and Eddward aren't together anymore.

Marie smiles, "Because this gives you the chance to talk Eddward into getting back with you." she says happily. Kevin smiles again and looks at her with hope in his eyes.

The next morning the entire band flew from Florida all the way to an Airport near the cul-de-sac and they arrive that night after the girls had their fill of shopping and eating. The taxis that held his Band mates drives them to their hotels while Eddwards drives him to his home. When he walks to his door after paying the driver and unlocks the door and throws his duffel bag on the floor as he turns on the light to reveal Kevin sitting on the couch. Eddward sighs and closes the door, hiding the pain he immediately feels behind his cold mask.

"I forgot I gave you a key." Eddward mutters.

"Well, you did," Kevin begins with a snap, causing Eddward to jump a little, "Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin yells as he stands and walks towards Eddward until he is right in front of him, "Why did you not tell me you would be able to visit?! That I would be able to see you?! That we did have a chance?! Eddward, How could you do this, do you know how much I cried for you?! I missed y-" but he was interrupted with Eddwards lips pressing against his, one hand snaking its way around Kevins waist and the other holds the back of his neck, meant to keep him there.

Kevin stands there, stunned, but quickly closes his eyes and adds his own pressure, wrapping his arms around Eddwards neck as they deepen the kiss. Eddwards tongue proves itself the dominant male, and Eddward slowly makes their way to the couch and breaks the kiss, smirking wildly, "I missed you, too, pumpkin." he says before going in again, this time he is on top of Kevin. He slides his hand up Kevins shirt, earning a quiet moan from Kevin. Eddward smirks as he breaks the kiss and leans in on Kevins neck, working at it. While Eddwards mouth worked at Kevins neck, Eddwards hand starts snaking itself from under Kevins shirt to beneath his pants.

Kevin pants lightly as Eddwards hand reaches its destination, having pulled his pants down to his knees to get there, and Eddward begins feeling up Kevins already hard cock. Eddwards hand begins stroking it slowly, then begins pumping it faster and faster. Using his free hand he reaches into his back pocket where there is a sample packet of lube and a condom. Kevins eyes sharpen as he glares at Eddward, "Busy, are we, now?"

Eddward just smirks, "No. Of course not. But is it wrong of me to expect a visit from my pumpkin?" and that only causes Kevin to blush even more. Eddward places the condom in between his teeth and empties the lube packet onto his fingers, then works with Kevins ass, rubbing the hole for a second then pushing one finger in, releasing a moan from Kevin. Eddward smirks as he enters a second one, then a third. Kevin moans at each finger and his breathing heavily.

"Eddward," he begins, his voice lustful.

"Yees." Eddward says smugly.

"Please..." Kevin begs, "I... want you to fuck me..."

Eddward smirks, tearing the foil of the condom and rolling it on, and pushing it into Kevins hole, causing Kevin to moan. Eddward thrusts slowly at first, but it quickly grows faster and faster, Kevin moaning at each push. Eddward smirks down at at his pumpkin, and kisses him like a dominant male, like the alpha he has proved himself to be, like a hungry wolf.

Kevin cums first, followed by Eddward. They both lay there panting, Eddward earning a small shiver as he pulls out of the weaker male underneath him and breaks the kiss. Kevin quickly catches his breath and prepares to say something but Eddward beats him to it, "Hey, no lecturing after sex. It's like, a rule." Eddward says and Kevin just groans as Eddward throws away the soiled condom. Eddward picks Kevin up and carries him to the master bedroom, where he lays him down under the covers and holds his closely, and soon they fall asleep in eachothers arms.

**Boy, they aren't lying when they say smut is fun to read but hard to write. I tried my best, I swear it! Hope you liked it!**

**~Preasure**


End file.
